facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deliverence
The nation of Deliverence was created in the year 1641. Before this it was a knightly order who lived in Barnopea. After helping win the Barnopean civil war, they were granted the island now named Deliverence after the knightly order. This was the first steps into the history of the newly formed Sovereign Military Order of Deliverence History after the knights arrived at the island with there army of 50,000 there was a year of struggle as they built many villages yet no citys, at the begining of 1642 Corax the grand master of deliverence decide on a place to build his new capitol, he decided on the south easter corner some years later in 1665 Isstvan and coralax in the north this left large barren area's of rocky sandy hills in the centre and west of the island. In 1897 the Great Fire of preyspire, that burn most of the island of Deliverence destroyed all that the grand master's had built in the past 200 years and was devistating to the nation, grandmaster bradley the resurector swore he would bring deliverence back to it's former glory, he and many of the best designers and architecs to completly revamp the island, citys were built up from the ashes of the old ones but the designers decided to use blocks of buildings (like in the USA) to form strate and wide roads seporating buildings so fire could not spread like it had before these new city's was built of brick not wood aswell like the old ones, the grandmaster also built railways to connect the 3 citys and built ports in all of them. unfortenatly the grandmaster dies 6 years later before his work could be completed but due following grand master continued with his work and it was completed by 1932, in this year upon the finnishing of the citys the nation celebrated as a whole as they could see there nation whole again. In 1962 the Great Master began to build the Preyspire military base the same size as a city if was to be the home of all of the armed forces staff, this massive base was huge bosting 24 runways capable of taking anysize of plane and 4 control towers, the base had many bunkers to house it's massive stocks of equipment and vehicals in secrecy, the base also had a super deep bunker from which the nation could be controled from in the even of total war, this bunker could be locked down and survise for 3 months ( it is now 6 months due to it's underground nuclear powerplant and artifitial sunlight and corn plants uses for oxygen production and a stock pile of dryed food). the base now is home to the deliverence fleet in it's newly built port and the huge stormbirds that transport everything from tanks to hardware. as well as everything else the nations army has the old exception to this is up in coralax where the airbase houses 2 squadrons of lightning intercepters and 1 squadron of murrordor bombers. in 2003 the city centre of deliverence was completly rebuilt with giant glass towers rising into the sky, at night many coloured lights turn these silver spires into a rainbow streching into the sky as the centre of this is the deliverence goverment building that rises above all other buildings, the project was finnished in 2008. in 2032 the new grandmaster bradley the young aged only 18, started bulding the new "forge city" Rizza this city was made just of factorys and warhouses this city was built to the north of th islan between coralax and Isstvan this city was designed to put the entire nations production lines together reducing transport cost's an airport was also built housing a goverment ran international cargo distribution company that used stormbirds to take any companys goods anywhere in the world, 6 track maglev's were also added connecting the city to all ofther citys and the preyspire base running beside the 12 lane wide hyperways, it was completed in 2038. a day in deliverence 0000 hours forge city Coralax smoke rises day and night from the factorys of Rizza the city is full of lights from catwalks and towers. truck are leaving and arriving all the time inside the factorys workers get the end of there shifts, outside trains arrive from preyspire loaded with cargo and workers ready to take over in the factorys. In the near by airport the plane continue to land and take off,this citys being just industrial is very active with vehicals arriving and leaving 24/7. preyspire 0500 hours the sun just starts to peak over the horison to turn a city of multi coloured lights to a glistening silver city in the sun, the barren land around the city rocky and light brown with the odd shrub or stone ruin, but in this natural looking place there are hyperways cuting the land up into sections, one heads west towards the huge military base of preyspire one to coralax these 7 lane monster roads are permanantly full of traffic and are followed by train tracks. in the city towers blocks come to life ,people waking up, many eat the goverement sugested breakfast that is shredded weat with 1 cup of tea, familys sit eating there breakfast, reading the newspaper, watching morning TV. out on the streets a police car drives b by people smile when they se this car knowig the things that has made the country 99% crime free is still doing it's job.bottoms of towers are full of people leaving there homes and going to work, as people get to the train station, the only way people can get into centre of the city armed police guard the station entrances, suprisingly people are not bothered by the guns as police have always carryed them. in the centre of the city people get to there workplace's and get to there work in the offices,at the centre of the city is the tallest building the "deliverence goverment tower" (DGT), about 30 floors up there is a huge eagle hanging, around the tower is the national flag and the PWN flag. By 0730 hours the streets are empty as everyone is at school or work. it's now 1700 hours and once again the strrets are full of people trying to get home police are on alert and can be found everywere, suddenly a man starts an argument with a station assistant,when from behind a police officer knocks him out with his rifle he fals into his hands and is taken away to the police station in an armoured truck. then in 30 minutes the streets are silent and empty as almost everyone but the goverment workers leave to head home, police still patrol around the city. in houses around the city familys eat there dinner, watching TV or spend time together, for most poeple at around 2200 hours they go sleep but for those who work in Rizza they will have to leave now to get to coralax. the city is now full of student partys or nightclubs, from afar the city is full of colours from lights set up around the city most night clubs are open till 0200 hours and once these people leave the hole process starts again. armed forces the deliverence army bost's is rapid deployment techniques via stormbird and landing craft or gorgon as well as it's heavly armour assaults covered by rail guns and/or airstrikes. Category:Continent of Aels Category:The Nations